Avria (2016)
Hara Avria of Etheria is a main antagonist from the Second season of the Philippine television fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Avria is the queen of the fallen kingdom of Etheria. It is unknown who portrays Avria since she hasn't made her debut appearance yet, she was just mentioned by Imaw when he was telling the story about the fallen kingdom of Etheria. Story Centuries after the fall of Etheria, Avria's remains were kept and guarded by Emre's soldiers. However, Ether visited her tomb and killed the soldiers keeping her remains. Once the soldiers were defeated, Ether poured her blood into her remains, restoring her flesh and resurrecting her. Alongside Ether, they went to Cassiopeia. Using the power of Ether, she possess the body of the diwata. Under the guise of Cassiopeia, Avria manipulates the sang'gres into believing the she is their ally. During her first encounter with the sang'gres, she taunts them with their past, causing the sang'gres to speculate that something wrong is happening with Cassiopeia. However, she starts to act like Cassiopeia as an order given by bathalumang Ether in order to deceive the diwatas and to hide the fact that She is possessing Cassiopeia's body. She, alongside Asval, Andorra, Amarro, Lira-sari, and Bathalumang Ether them rebuilds the kingdom of Etheria by controlling the minds of the encantados to fight for Etheria against their will. When an army of encantados was built, Ether sends Avria to take all the elemental gems by pretending to be Cassiopeia and asking the sang'gres to give back all the gems to its original guardian. However, due to her flaw of not recognizing Mira and Lira, she attacked the young sang'gres, making them believe that she is in fact, an impostor and not Cassiopeia. Because of this, Pirena, under the guise of Mira, infiltrated the Etherian castle to provoke Avria and to unveil her deceit once and for all. Avria, unaware that she is talking to pirena, disguised as Mira, thought she was talking to Lira. This was a fatal mistake as she has fallen into the trap set by Pirena. In order to take all the elemental gems once and for all, she infiltrated the lirean castle, killed all the lirean guards that stood on her way and managed to take two elemental gems, the air gem and the earth gem. However, minutes after taking the two gems, Cassiopeia defeated her, taking back all the gems that she stolen. With the help of Asval, she took the brilyante ng diwa and went back to the Etherian Castle to give the gem to her Bathaluman. Using the brilyante ng diwa, bathalumang Ether intends to heal all the wounds of Avria as well as give her a new body. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: '''The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Just like the Ivictus of Sangres, she can teleport from one place to another if she pleases to. * '''Energy Manipulation and Projection: '''Avria is capable of manipulating huge amounts of energy and projecting it on her will. In her encounter with the young sang'gres, Cassiopeia projected energy beams in order to attack the sang'gres. Later on, when she infiltrated Lirea to get all the elemental gems, she manipulated a huge amount of energy and projected it towards the Lirean soldiers who are surrounder her in order to repel them all. the energy field that she projected is substantial enough to kill all the Lirean soldiers in a second. * '''Mind Control: Avria possesses the ability to control or dominate other people's mind similar to Andorra. She exhibited various ways in controlling other people's mind. First, she used an enchantment in order to force the Nymfas and Bandidos to become the new warriors of Etheria. Second, she commanded a Lirean Soldier to bring her to the elemental gems. Theory *Avria's weapon, the Kabilan, was either then passed on to Cassiopeia when she died or was stolen by Cassiopeia. Trivia * Queen Avria's armor was known to be the best armor ever made in the realm of Encantadia. It is best paired with the legendary weapon, Kabilan. * Avria is the original keeper of the Kabilan. * She heads the four herans of her race. Gallery Etherian Army.jpg|Avria leading the Etherian Army Avria and Ether.jpg|Avria with the cursed Bathaluman Avria Armor Design Concept.jpg Avria Armor Design Concept 2.jpg Avria Armor Design Concept 1.jpg Avria_Armor_Closeup.jpg|Avria's Armor close up 548268|Avria possessing Cassiopeia's body Videos Category:Etherians 2016 Category:Stubs Category:2016 series characters Category:Etherian Category:Heran Category:Antagonists Category:Hara